There exists a need for a comprehensive, hospital-grade method for ensuring the proper and effective decontamination of an entire beauty center including beauty tools, equipment and surfaces in a beauty center. The method consists of the following decontamination practices: sanitation, disinfection, sterilization, the prohibition of double-dipping, the use of a deep cleaning agent to remove biofilm and the use of disposable beauty tools. The method reduces or eliminates the potential for the cross-contamination of communicable diseases in a beauty center. The method can help stop the spread of transmittable diseases.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.